


the sweet escape

by pekoyamas



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoyamas/pseuds/pekoyamas
Summary: A chance meeting at a club leads to a strange night for two people looking for an escape from their mundane lives.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Yagami Sayu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	the sweet escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hinterland Doctrine: Those Who Stand For Nothing Fall For Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/786716) by [Halfpromise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfpromise/pseuds/Halfpromise). 



> dedicated to my dear friend bloz

He’s wasted already, but it won’t stop him from asking for another round of shots. As he cradles his empty cup, he trails around the club. It’s dark and sweaty and loud, just the way he likes it. He dumps his glass at a random table as he prepares to enter The Dancefloor, an amalgamation of almost-naked sweaty women and men grunting and grinding behind them. It’s a routine most have perfected, even in a drunken haze. They are all standard, except for one. She isn’t dressed for the club and can’t dance at all, but is attractive enough to get in anyway. He wants her. He’s had them all except her. She’s different and hot, and he is fucking into it. He stalks towards her, but she doesn’t notice. Her arms flap wildly in the air, and almost hit him in the face. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair sticks to her face. He thinks of how different she would look as they fucked, and it’s enough to convince him to make a move. 

“Hey, babe. Is this spot taken?” He whispers into her ear. She whips around wildly to face him, taken by surprise and stumbling.

“What?” She laughs. He slaps her ass abruptly. 

“I said, is this spot taken?” 

“Oh!” she squeaks. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Matt, but you can call ME tonight.” Matt slips a piece of paper into her hand, and as she looks at it she giggles. 

“I’m Sayu.” She grabs his hand and puts it on her flat ass. “And this spot is free for tonight only, Matt.” 

“Oh? And why would that be,” he leans in to whisper in her ear again. “Sayu?” She shrugs and he is too drunk to give a shit, and honestly, even if he was sober he wouldn’t care. She starts to wriggle her ass and Matt is entranced by the movement of her hips, not so excited about the size of her ass though. He grabs her hips and pulls her towards him, and she gasps in surprise. She hasn’t been treated like this before, he can tell. A real club virgin. He tries to hold back laughter but she wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway. The music is blaring. He leans forward and licks a stripe up her ear. She shudders, shoving her ass straight into his hips. He laughs quietly. “Let’s get outta here, babe.” She turns her head around to try and face him, face even redder than earlier. 

“To go where?” He slaps her ass again and he can tell she almost melts. If she was uncertain about going home with him before, she's definitely down for it now. 

“I think you know, Sayu.” She wriggles against him. 

“Take me away from this place, Matt.” She says, like he's her knight in shining armour. Suddenly he feels bad for the mess that is his apartment. He hopes she doesn’t have anything against coke, which is most definitely still lying around. Fuck. 

“Anything for you, babe.” She giggles again. Her hand reaches for his and he lets her take it. He gets odd looks as he leads her away but he knows they’ll all be too drunk to remember in the morning. It’s a win for the Jeevester. 

He calls a cab and Sayu slides in. “Ladies first!” she laughs. Jeevas sits next to her, but she clambers into his lap immediately. His lips smash into hers and she groans quietly, wriggling her hips as she tries to find a comfortable way to sit. They kiss sloppily and Matt can taste the vodka on her lips still. 

“Where you going?” The driver asks, after an awkward silence filled only with Sayu’s quiet moans. Matt tilts his head to the side in order to part from Sayu’s impatient and gaping mouth. As soon as he finishes speaking, Sayu grabs his face and brings it back to her’s harshly. It’s a sign of aggression Matt hasn’t seen in her in the past 20 or so minutes he’s known her, and it takes him by surprise. He grabs her totally unbootylicious ass hard and feels her try to suck in a sharp breath as she attempts to break the kiss. 

“Woah!” She says, leaning back, almost falling over as her body realised that there’s nothing supporting her. Matt grabs onto her hips and pulls her back up, closer than ever. He stares into her eyes and her face flushes. Her lips float towards him slowly as her eyes flutter close, but Matt disagrees with her random act of shyness. It’s uncharacteristic, he thinks, despite knowing nothing about her at all. He kisses her harshly. 

“Matt, I- Oh!” She can’t get a word out, interrupted by unstifled pleasured gasps. The car rolls to a stop and Matt shoves money into the drivers hand, shoving Sayu out of the car and following her, dragging her into the lobby of his apartment building and pushing her into the elevator. It’s the early morning and no one is around. He pounces on her as soon as the elevator door closes. He hears a phone ring but is content to ignore it. They push and pull against each other until the elevator stops, scrambling out as Matt leads Sayu to his door. He can’t find his key for an embarrassingly long amount of time, and the reddish tint is flowing away from Sayu’s face. He can feel her slowly sobering up behind him, so he races to get her drunk on his large peevas. Sayu shoves him into the room as the door opens, and Matt laughs as he closes the door. 

“Wow, Sayu… so impatient!” She whines quietly in response, too worked up to sit still. Matt sits down on his lounge and positions her in his lap. “Y’know, Sayu…” he whispers into her ear. “I was wondering about that wedding ring.” Her back stiffens and she takes a sharp intake of air. 

“Oh, god, Matt, I’m so sorry, I tried to tell you, I-“ Matt lifts a finger to her lips. 

“Don’t worry about it, babe. I don’t care. It makes you all the more interesting.” She whimpers, but her body loosens as she becomes less tense. “You want an escape, Sayu?” 

“Oh god, yes.”

“Then you…” he trails off, fingers dancing across her inner thighs. “definitely came to the right place.” 

“Can you… Matt, can you…” 

“Can I what, babe? Use your words!” 

“Say my name again, Matt, please!” 

“Sayu, Sayu, Sayu, Sayu…” 

“M-Matt, you’re amazing, I love you, oh god!” 

Matt does nothing but chuckle softly in her ear. “I’m glad you enjoyed, Sayu.”

“Oh, Touta never does this, I hate him, I love you, oh goddd!” 

Matt bucks his hips into the flat surface that is her ass. He laughs as he imagines eating dinner with her husband, Touta apparently, as she bent over like a table. She’s a drunken mess, and so is he, but they won’t feel regret until the morning. Not that Matt feels regret at all, really. He grabs her much nicer boobs and squeezes them, laughing again as she shakes her body. 

They tease each other for what seems like hours, but is actually about 20 minutes as Sayu falls asleep in Matt’s lap and Matt doesn’t want to be awake anymore either. They sleep together on Matt’s lounge, Sayu cradled in his arms as she dreams of a perfect man.

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah again very sorry hope you enjoyed tho


End file.
